The Scorching Rain
by Alvara19
Summary: Smelling interesting to demons was never a good thing to Nero and it certainty was not a good thing now. DantexNero Yaoi
1. Symphony of Coal and Brimstone

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and other things still forming in my mind.

Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter One: Symphony of Coal and Brimstone

* * *

The dark sky poured down on him heavily, smearing the red spray that had coated the right side of his face, a similar color painting the denim of his jeans on his right hip and down to his mid thigh. The streetlights desperately tried to illuminate the night sky but the pitch darkness swallowed them easily until only the shine equal to a candle's flame flickered in the distance. It was silent save for the violent rain hitting the stone surface of the road, the smooth coolness of the earth tones feeling nice on his aching back as he panted the cold air into his starved lungs.

Each time he would attempt to even sit up, he would be tossed harshly against the ground again, hearing something inside him snap at each violent collision with solid ground. And with each throw, he was taken farther and farther from the house. The house who's walls were now painted with crimson from her blood, drawn from the demon that had come for him.

It was his fault. If he had not left the devil hunting office for a week to visit Kyrie again, she would be still alive and he might have been able to fight off the demon without worrying about the loss of her life.

The pouring rain made a excellent symphony to his pained scream, the demon having enough of his stillness and stomping its flame heated foot onto his bleeding lower stomach. It let a low rumble leave its hide covered throat that might have been a chuckle, leaning a bit more of its weight onto the tender flesh and threatening to crush the part demon with the thick claws on the foot that was large enough to cover the young man's hips entirely.

The warm heat sunk into his jeans quickly and seared the skin underneath as he bared his teeth to the fire demon, staring furiously into the small orange eyes of the blood covered devil. Small streams of steam floated into the cold air above as the harsh drops of water falling from the nearly black sky dissipated before they could touch the rough dark red hide, a fanged mouth curling up in sadistic glee as its razor sharp tail flicked dangerously close to cutting his shins. The young devil hunter grunted and shut his eyes in pain as the weight on the thick claws digging into his hips increased before the demon took of its foot and stood straight on its two legs, flexing its claws that were longer and thicker than the young man's forearms but still sharp enough to cut through flesh like paper.

"Puny half-breed..." The demon growled in an amused ascent of a language long dead, part of its speech still stuck in the language as it studied the silver haired slayer with its blazing eyes, letting out the odd chuckle again. "To think, something as small as you could permeate such a scent throughout this island. What a pathetic untoff." It snorted as if it had made a joke, the steam from its bull like nostrils escaping into the night air as the young slayer grunted and attempted to sit up.

"You don't smell too good yourself. Unless shit and blood is the new cologne in the demon world, I doubt I smell the worst right now. And I don't know what you just called me, but it's still pissing me off!" Nero winced as he pulled himself into a sitting position, feeling the cold air nip at his bare arms and wishing that the demon had attacked at any other time than when he was getting ready to crawl into bed.

Nero bit his bottom lip sharply to stop the cry of pain from leaving his lips as the demon stomped onto his chest roughly, forcing him to lie flat on his back on the ground once more. The sharp claws of the heavy foot nicked the side of his neck until a steady stream of blood was running down the side, pooling against his collarbone and the rain soaked stone underneath him. He reached up and gripped one of the claws that was close to stabbing through his throat with his devil bringer, the light glow of the softly pulsing blue flesh slowly weakening from the loss of blood and exhaustion of being toyed with as the large devil's prey.

"Such a feisty little half-breed." The rumble of a chuckle echoed around the vacant streets, the burning orange of the devil's eyes lighting up before it lifted one of the claws digging into the flesh of the young hunter's neck slightly to observe the visible teeth and fang marks on the crook of his bleeding neck. "Hmm? Emitting such a smell when your mate is not even here? Such marks do not match that puny human female...Where is your mate, untoff?"

Nero tightened his grip on the sharp claw slowly pressing into his throat, too occupied in gasping in gulps of air into his crushed lungs to reply to the amused red demon above him. The heat coming off of the claws was strong enough to burn his skin to a irritated red, the high temperature even hurting the ribbed skin of his devil bringer as he attempted to dig the blue talons into the armored foot crushing him.

His mate was coming that night to bring him home, the older man calling the house just before he was going to sleep. Kyrie had entered the spare room and handed him the phone with one of her small smiles, telling him that it was Dante and adding that she hoped that a demon had not popped up nearby. Nero felt guilty for the hundredth time during his visit as he told her not to worry, knowing that Kyrie still thought of Dante as just his business partner. He had never gotten around to telling her about how the mere friendship had grown into mating with the older man and being bound to the demonic equivalent of marriage to Dante.

When he answered the phone with a simple 'hey', Dante nearly purred into his ear at the sound of his voice, making a shiver run down his spine as he told him he was only an hour away on a ferry. The elder had missed him too much to wait until the morning, his inner demon having driven him up the wall and back down it in boredom from being away from its mate for too long. Nero sighed as the older hunter convinced him in a slightly husky voice to let him see him and could only agree to letting the elder hunter stay in Kyrie's house for the night, meaning to leave together for the devil hunting office in the morning. He had stayed up waiting for Dante to arrive while his adoptive sister said goodnight, heading to bed with a pleasant smile on her face as the young hunter blushed from embarrassment.

He knew that the elder hunter would let her know of their situation quickly, most likely when Dante would pounce on him after opening the door and probably fuck him through the gray carpet of the living room without so much as closing the front door. He stared at said carpet as he sat on the couch, fidgeting slightly as he realized that he would not be able to hold off much longer on telling the redheaded songstress about his relationship.

About how he was in love with Dante.

It took him a few minutes to build up the courage, willing to face several Blitz demons at once rather than tell Kyrie about what had happened between him and Dante. He was worried that she would not accept it, worried that she would not accept him even when she would disapprove with that same small worried smile she used whenever Dante called. He pushed past it though as he left the living room, hell bent on telling her.

Not ten minutes later did the young man find himself face to face with the very demon standing over him now, on all fours in the young woman's bedroom with Kyrie under its sharp claws. He had made the mistake of taking off his weapons and leaving them in the spare bedroom while he had been getting ready for bed, not thinking that he would need them in the small house in the center of Fortuna.

He was wrong.

Nero did not have enough time to even scream out Kyrie's name before he had been thrown out the second story window by the claws that had already slashed through the redheaded songstress, weaponless and already bleeding from the ruthless demon's blood crazed attacks.

"Perhaps I should get rid of that annoying smell before I kill you. Your mate would not mind if he found your bloody entrails ravaged before they grew cold." The demon chuckled darkly, a low growl adding to the threatening sound as the demon lifted its foot off the ex-order member to wrap its bloody claws none to gently around his chest. It lifted him sharply off the ground, bringing him close enough to the devil's face that Nero could smell the thick odor of charcoal and brimstone flaring from the demon's nostrils and see the small black horn protruding from its forehead. "You are a pretty half-breed despite how weak and disgusting your blood is. It would be a shame to waste you..." The red claw connected to the demon's thumb carefully lifted from Nero's chest to scrape across the young man's cheek, cutting a straight line into the pale flesh and making Nero wince as the blood already smeared across his face mixed with his own.

Nero's eyes widened from more than the painful claws pressing against his ribs through his navy undershirt, suddenly realizing what the demon meant by not wasting him. He regretted coming back to Fortuna at all now, not understanding what the demon meant by his smell but he was sure that it would not have been a problem had he stayed at Devil May Cry. He hoped to hell Dante was hurrying into Fortuna and not lazily walking along the docks to enjoy the night. If he did not hurry, Dante might be arriving to Nero being raped by a demon that was nearly four feet taller than him!

"Oh fuck no! Let go of me, you son of a-!" Nero was caught off as the demon swiftly slammed him into a nearby building, the brick forcing a sickening crack from the back of Nero's skull before darkness swallowed his vision. All he could see was the fanged smirk the demon had on its twisted face as he felt something other than the rain drip down the back of his neck. His eyes fell shut without his consent, feeling the devil carry his body away from the wreckage that used to be Kyrie's home and towards its nest.

* * *

Dante rested his arms on the railing of the last ferry of the day, the metal cold from the winter air still lingering even with spring well on its way. The sea's waves sloshed against the side of the large boat, the rain pouring into the salt water as the devil hunter stared off into the horizon where the ocean bled into the night sky. He waited, eager to see the small island of Fortuna fade into sight even when he was being drenched by the malevolent clouds overhead. He could have waited inside the small closed off area inside the ship for the aged captain to tell him they had arrived but his inner devil kept him too restless to sit still for a moment more without Nero by his side.

A smile broke across his focused face as the small shape of Port Caerula slowly appeared in the distance, only a few minutes away now. He fidgeted slightly, wondering if it would be faster to jump off the side of the ship and swim into the harbor rather than just stand there and waste time waiting for the old man steering the ferry to dock. His demon half growled in annoyance as Dante waited, not understanding why he did not dive into the stormy waves and hasten the trip to seeing their mate again. The devil slayer only chuckled softly at himself, knowing that he had missed the little punk a lot and that his other half was not going to allow Nero to leave his side again for a long time after they were reunited.

It took several minutes longer than what Dante had hoped for the ferry to dock safely in the port, the old man tipping his naval hat when he saw him waiting out in the rain, still tapping the metal railing impatiently. Dante gave him a mock salute as the old man waved him off, shoving his hands into the pockets of his red pants and trying to keep himself from sprinting in excitement to the young songstress' house. He was only a few blocks away from the small cream colored home, only a few blocks away from where he was sure Nero was sitting and waiting for him to arrive. Dante could not wait to have him in his arms again, wanting to bury his face into the silky silver hair scented like cherry shampoo and possibly renew the mate mark on the younger man's neck that he knew would be slightly faded by now.

He stopped suddenly as a scent washed over him after opening the doors leading from the port and into the streets, freezing in place as he felt his devil side rear up violently. The handle of the door protested as his grip on it tightened, the scent of Nero flooding his senses as he took a deep breath of the cold air. The heavy scent smelt like mint with a sugary bite to the end of each breath of it, all resting under the thick cloud of demonic hormones that made Dante's groin stir in anticipation. Nero was in the demonic male equivalent of heat, most likely unaware of it yet since the scent of arousal had not mixed into the alluring aroma flooding the streets. Dante heard his inner demon swear to change that as he finally felt his legs move once more, closing the door to the port behind him before closing his eyes and inhaling the arousing scent once more.

His eyes snapped open as he caught a tangy scent underneath it, his eyes widening as he felt panic dig into his chest. That was blood. Nero's blood. And lots of it.


	2. The Orchestra of Shrieks and Screams

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, Disturbing Imagery, and other things still forming in my mind.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Orchestra of Shrieks and Quiet Screams

* * *

The small cream colored house stood on the end of the street, resting soundly on the corner of a intersection that gained little traffic in the residential area for Fortuna. It was plain, nothing special or different on the outside so it blending in with the other hues of the houses around the two story home. Dante had been there once or twice before, most of the time to interrupt one of Nero's visits to Kyrie because of boredom or missing his mate, most of the time being a mix of the two much like this one.

The streets were too quiet for Dante though, not only sleepily silent that the rainy night promised but a near dead silence that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. The swirling scents of rain and blood filled the devil hunter's senses, overshadowing the alluring smells of Nero's heat and causing panic to sink further into his mind.

Glass shards littered the ground outside the small home's front door, one of the second floor windows broken with a part of the wall slowly crumbling beside it as if something large had broken through it. The edges of the painted opening where blackened as if a harsh heat had burned the paint and wallpaper inside quick enough to darken the colors but not set them blaze. Brimstone, coal, and copper twisted tightly around the house as Dante walked up to the wooden front door, not bothering to even try the handle as he rammed his shoulder into it and busted the locked door off its hinges.

He wasted no time, not even flinching as the door collided with a small table in the small hallway and broke the vase sitting atop it as it toppled to the tiled floor. The devil hunter sniffed the air, searching out for Nero's scent as he glanced into each room on the first floor, not finding a spec out of place and growling lowly. The thick smell of human blood was washing down the curved stairwell and into the living room where he stood, his shoulders tensing as he quickly stomped up the stairs. He had known what to expect before he saw it, the blood smearing across the once clean carpet and a few shreds of an innocent off-white nightgown all he allowed his eyes to catch before he looked away from it and moved down to check the two rooms and bathroom on the second story.

Dante growled lowly in his throat when he found no sign of his younger mate besides the discarded weapons in the guest room, his inner demon seething silently as he moved around the house without a word. Nero was not there, though the scent of his blood and the redheaded songstresses still tainted the night air with the whirlwind of scents. The elder hunter ignored the muddied footprints he had left along the carpet and tile, the house already defiled with violent splashes of red and deep scars of scorched black. He picked through the air, finding the trail of coal and brimstone easily as his demon half bared its teeth in the back of his mind sharply and possessively. He knew why the demon had come there and Dante would be dead before he would let any pathetic lust filled demon lay a hand on his mate. His Nero.

The sound of movement and voices outside informed him that the damage and noise the demon had no doubt made while it was there had woken a few of the sleeping residents of the city, a few sharp gasps echoing through the dead silence under the pouring rain making Dante think twice about leaving through the front door. He peered through the tan curtains drawn over the windows just in time to hear a commanding voice rise suddenly above the gasps, slightly worn from possibly just waking in the middle of the night but still powerful enough to get a few of the small crowd of people to return to their homes. From the outfit the man wore, he looked similar to that of the Holy Knights though different now since the city had turned over a new leaf after the Savior incident. The man was no doubt from the new group that has formed on grounds of rebuilding the city from its ruined state, out on patrol when he had seen the people gathering outside Kyrie's home.

Dante closed the small curve he had made in the curtains to see out into the drowning street, knowing that the new order would be able to take care of the young woman upstairs if she was still alive while he could track down and murder the demon who had taken Nero away from him. He climbed up the stairs once more, holstering the younger devil slayer's weapons next to his own before moving back down the stairs and into the small kitchen in the back of the house. He heard footsteps thud against the carpet of the living room as he opened the side door that lead to the second street in the small intersection, not pausing when he heard a muttered curse from the patrolling man's mouth, no doubt finding the young woman's body.

Dante felt a twinge of guilt for not checking to see if the songstress was still breathing, his human side knowing that it had been cold of him to leave without showing even the smallest worry in his mate's adoptive sister. His devil side growled out a disagreement, hurrying the stride of his steps as it reminded him that if he did not get to the younger man soon, he could stumble upon the same sight as Kyrie. Though with the constant bittersweet reminder of Nero's tantalizing heat, Dante knew that he would find Nero in a state worse than just bleeding out in the demon's nest.

* * *

Nero's head was pounding heavily against his skull when the darkness ensnaring him finally let him regain consciousness. The scent of earth and coal filled his lungs as he shifted his aching head against the rough ground, turning so the wound still closing on the back of his skull was not brushing against the gravelly surface. The cold ground soaked into his rain drenched skin, making him shiver as the wet clothes sticking to him failed to keep any warmth inside of his body. The bleeding cuts on his hips and neck were nearly gone despite the cold, the blood still visible on his clothes and skin but the demon had left him alone long enough for his demonic healing to kick in and take care of the minor scrapes from the razor sharp claws.

The wet sound of an occasional drop of water hitting a hard flat surface echoed in the area beyond his closed eyes, the sound lasting longer than it normally would as it bounced around the area. A soft groan of gears echoed along with the wet sounds in the confined area, creaking as if they had been there for ages, rusted and old. Nero finally took the risk of opening his eyes, not feeling the heat of the fire demon nearby but for all he knew, the demon could have been waiting for the very second he was conscious to strike.

The walls surrounding him were made of solid rock, the faint lights hooked onto the rough surface of the walls casting a blue-gray glow around the stone cavern. Rusted gears turned above him near the high ceiling of the mines, making the machinery that worked deep within the heart of the cavern grind in their work as carts filled with coal rested on small iron tracks, all running the length of the cavern and into small caves that branched off it, leading deeper into the rich earth. Sections of the gravel and stone around him were scorched from the hot heat of the fire demon's clawed feet, black and grim as if the very stone had lost its life to the creature. If he had to guess, he would have to say that he was deep in the coal mines of Fortuna, a few miles out from where the demon had found him and closer to the now abandoned castle of Fortuna in the mountains than the actual city.

Nero struggled to sit up despite most of his wounds having healed in his short time of unconsciousness, the back of his head aching from the collision with the brick wall and making his vision swim slightly. Still, he had to find someway out of the mines and back to the city. Dante had probably arrived at the remains of Kyrie's house by now, panicking at the sight of the red haired girl either dead or close to it and his devil side nearly tearing apart the place in an attempt to find him. The older man had probably found the scent of the demon already, the stench of coal and brimstone uncommon in the elegantly built city. Thought the scent was everywhere in the mines, almost making fear build in the pit of his stomach at the thought that he would not be able to smell where the demon was here.

He glanced around the cavern slowly, his head aching from the movement of his neck but he dared not make a sound by moving anymore than he needed. The area around him was empty besides the coal carts sitting motionlessly on their tracks as if the miners had been there just moments ago to push the rusted carts. He wanted to sigh in relief, knowing that had the devil been there when he woke, he would no longer be wearing his drenched clothes. The thought made him shiver in disgust, faintly wondering where Dante was as he focused on the possibly threatening environment surrounding him.

Nero cocked his head to the side as he noticed a few odd piles of coal on the floor, each molded into a strange bowl shape with the center filled with smooth gravel. A few even had parts of the coal carts ripped apart and pressed to the sides of the coal structures, making it seem like it was for protection or decorating it for some reason. Nero's eyes widened as it suddenly clicked in his mind, glancing over the countless numbers of the odd shapes in the long cavern. He was not only taken back to the fire demon's nest, but an entire pack of devils' nesting grounds. The young hunter fought the urge to swallow the nervousness that made his throat tighten, not seeing any demons currently in the mating grounds but he was sure that he would not be able to take on any of them should they decide to show. Especially mothers with small young to protect. Nero was fucked if he stayed there any longer.

He forced himself to stand slowly, using the cool stone of the cavern's wall next to him to steady himself as he tried to keep his movements as quiet as he possibly could. It was eerily quiet aside from the faint grind of the metal gears above and the small echos of the water from the downpour seeping through the ground and into the mines. Nero managed to leave the large pile of gravel he had been haphazardly tossed into, the nest broken and seeming as if it was originally three nests of a few smaller demons. He set his sights on a small cave close by, trying to pick up on the scent of nature or rain but only finding those of coal, brimstone, and blood.

A shrill shriek snapped through the silence, making Nero tense and spin on his heel to face the source of the noise. His azure eyes darted around the cavern and assorted nests, finding nothing as his blood pounded in his veins. Maybe a small demon had just hurt itself on the machinery deeper in the mines and it was nothing to seriously worry about. Nero calmed himself down after a few tension filled moments of searching the nests for any sign of a threat. He moved back towards the small cave in the cavern wall as he relaxed slightly, taking a second to glance back into the room filled with nests and questioning why he kept thinking of Dante as he trailed his eyes over them.

"Where do you think you are going, untoff?"

Nero froze as the voice boomed from the cave he had paused upon entering to gaze at the groups of demonic nests, not needing to look to see what the heavy wave of heat brushing against him belonged to. He scraped the talons of his devil bringer along the stone wall he had rested it against before finally turning his head to the large fire demon behind him. A searing hand grabbed him sharply before he could even catch sight of it, dragging him harshly until he was underneath the demon as it rested on all fours.

"Here I thought I would be able to catch a meal before I started with you. How foolish of me." The wave of heat from the demon's mouth was almost unbearable as Nero struggled violently against the grip the sharp claws had on his waist. The younger hunter fought against the hold harder as he watched the bull-like devil chuckle and lift its hand, a still wiggling body of an injured hellhound griped tight enough in its needle-like claws for it to drip blood onto Nero. It was small and was most likely stolen from its nest not moments before, the shriek the young slayer had heard probably its distressed mother noticing it was gone or breathing her last. He cringed sharply as the devil lifted the small pup to its fanged mouth before forcefully ripping its head off its shoulders and quieting the small whimpers it had made for good.

"That's sick, you fucking-!" He bared his teeth as the fire demon curled its claws tighter around his ribs, turning his face away as it dribbled the innocent hellhounds blood onto his cheek and neck, shutting his lips tightly and closing an eye as the nearly black blood dripped over them. Nero seethed silently as he glared up at the grinning demon pinning him, not wanting to finish his insult and taste the pups too young blood in his mouth. The grin on the twisted face of the demon widened and unnerved him greatly, the deep lustful growl following it making Nero claw desperately at the hand holding him with both human dull nails and sharp demonic talons. He fought and shouted at the demon every step of the way back to the empty nests inside the cavern.

"If you thought that was disgusting, untoff, wait until you see what I will do to you."


	3. Hymn of Lust and Torture

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, Disturbing Imagery, and other things still forming in my mind.

Never under estimate the power of three cups of coffee. Ever! I pulled an all nighter on this chapter on caramel cappuccino coffee. It was delicious.

Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter Three: Hymn of Lust and Torture

* * *

Dante could feel his devil side growling inside the back of his mind, shaking violently in anger as he followed the foul smell of brimstone and coal. The urge to kill grew stronger as he drew near the span of mountains past the harbor and small streets, the scent of Nero's heat growing stronger as he neared it and time ticked past. Even sprinting in his devil trigger still felt like time had slowed around him, the fear of not getting to Nero in time making him push his burning legs to move faster against the slick ground. The rain pelted him desperately as if it did not want him to reach the other man before the demon killed him or worse, not be there in time when the younger part devil started to feel the effects of the heat he was in.

He could feel his eyes glowing the crimson color of his devil half more than they had before, his teeth bared and fanged as he ignored the water dripping down the armored flesh of his devil trigger. The light that the moon fought through the thick clouds to shine blurred in his vision as he sprinted through the harsh rain like a mad man, having to slow his pace slightly in order to breath in the scents around him to find the trail he had been following for what felt like hours yet could only be minutes. He stopped so abruptly that his feet slid across the wet grass, his eyes widening as the smell of coal and brimstone was leading in multiple directions now.

Panic seized him for a moment longer as he glanced around the stone cliff side illuminated by the faint sliver of light escaping the grasp of the storming clouds. The rock was dark and stole the sparse light out of the sky greedily as if it wanted to keep the night blanketed in the unfaltering darkness the very clouds wished for. Dante's heartbeat calmed when he sniffed the air again, catching the undertone of his mate, relived that it had not been completely swallowed from his senses by the rich minerals in the earth around him.

He tensed sharply, starting to walk towards the scent cautiously as if it would lash out at him violently if he got any closer to it. His red eyes narrowing at the growing tantalizing smell that had strengthened and tormented his inner demon with a new partnered aroma that made a purr and growl escape his throat simultaneously. Dante broke out into a desperate run again as he breathed in the scent again, confirming the sweet tang of sweat and something even more sinful.

Arousal...He was too late.

* * *

Nero struggled viciously against the searing claws pinning his arms above his head, the knife like tips digging into the gravel of the nest the large demon had dragged him back into. He kicked at any section of the rough hide he could reach before the demon growled at him and glared with predatory eyes, threatening lowly that it would tear his legs off if Nero kicked it again. The young hunter glared venomously as the demon leaned down with a smirk on its fanged mouth, thinking it had won the battle. The punk only allowed the fire demon to open its mouth with the intention to lave its tongue across his still clothed body before swiftly kicking the devil hard in the jaw.

The demon turned back on him with feral eyes after recovering from the unexpected blow, the clear intent to kill behind them making Nero's breath hitch before he could stop it. In an instant, he felt long claws rake across his chest, tearing his navy shirt to pieces without care that they were slicing into the pale skin just underneath the cotton. The young man bit his bottom lip at the burning cuts left in the claws' wake, his shirt no longer able to cover his chest as the fire demon snarled angrily and ripped off the remains with another swipe of its claws.

The demon grabbed Nero's legs with the hand not holding his arms, leaning down before laving its fiery tongue across the wounds it had made. The young half demon hissed at the feeling, his breathing picking up to a soft pant from what he amused was the urge to fight back and panic at the intimate actions the full devil was doing. The bleeding wounds on his fevered skin blazed from the fine cuts deep into the flesh being assaulted by the hot spit the demon's tongue coated him in, disgust at the slimy feeling on his skin making his stomach twist in an odd way he did not expect.

Nero's eyes widened, the demon tossing him onto his stomach underneath it only being part of the cause as the young devil hunter recognized the odd sensation twisting in his lower stomach. The demon scraping its claws down his back could not stop the shiver that ran down his spine at the contact, no matter how painful it was, it was at least there. He grimaced at the soft purring that was steadily growing from a faint whisper to a solid rumble in the back of his mind, utterly repulsed that a part of his demonic side wanted the demon to relieve him of the expanding heat that was slowly spreading from inside of him to the rest of his body. He blushed from humiliation when he felt his groin stir despite berating himself harshly inside his mind, swearing to kick his own ass as he started to pant heavily and arch up into the claws sinking into the sink of his back.

"Damn it..." Nero muttered under his breath the warmth enveloping his skin burning hotter than what the demon's searing skin could do to him. He could not grasp what was going on inside him, only registering that his devil side wanted to fuck or be fucked by the nearest thing, which he really wanted to be Dante right now. He froze at the raspy chuckle that echoed around the cavern above him.

"Breeding is harsh to the body, is it not, untoff? You seem surprised. Have you and your mate not bred yet? Seems unorthodox for you not to have when you have already mated."

"Breeding?" Nero breathed nervously, shivering from more than feeling the heat of his skin increasing to a near fever like state. His face burned deeply in embarrassment and horror as his hips attempted to buck onto the rough surface of the nest, needing friction against his slowly growing arousal whether Nero wanted it or not. He struggled against the large hand nearly crushing his arms over his head, wanting out of the hold to escape but another part of him that he quickly learned to despise wanted free to dispose of the tightening jeans on his hips.

Nero was starting to lose himself to the heat as it only grew stronger the harder he fought against it. His inner devil whispered and begged him to give in to what his body needed, not caring who or what it was from as long as he got it yet another part of him was growling and pleading for his mate to save him so he did not have to settle with a weak substitute in his absence. He gasped harshly, opening his eyes and not remembering when he had closed them as he felt the claws leave his body freeing him. He glanced up at the demon to see a look of amusement on the crimson devil's face, the fanged teeth all bare for him to see before the overwhelming heat blindsided him again.

His head dropped down so his chin was resting against his collarbone as he moved onto his hands and knees, his eyes widening as he felt his devil bringer suddenly at the belt of his pants, frantically attempting to undo it with impatient fingers. Nero grabbed it and forced it away from himself, physically fighting with himself as his devil side growled threatening at being stopped from freeing his throbbing erection from the too tight confines. The young hunter curled in on himself, resting his forehead against the gravel nests floor as he fought to keep control his body. He was not going to allow himself to be willingly raped by this fucking demon, never.

But the heat. The fucking heat and ecstasy that was already running through his veins without even touching himself; without being touched by anything other than the cold, slightly damp gravel.

He moaned and bit his tongue for the sound that escaped his lips without his permission, without a reason. His hips bucked helplessly against nothing, eyes drooping in lust as he tasted copper in his mouth, biting his bottom lip to try to regain the control he had over himself that was quickly disappearing. It felt like he was going to die and the smirking demon hovering over his convulsing body only pissed him off, sickening him further on how much the fire demon was enjoying watching him suffer with the torturous need to have sex with anything.

He could not fight it. The heat was too strong, burning and practically boiling his insides as he writhed with desperation for touch, whether it was painful or pleasurable. He wanted to cum, to be filled with cum. Anything. Anything!

"P-Please!" Nero made a note to cut out his tongue after the heat was gone for how frantic and pleading his voice sounded as he begged the fire demon, not his mate, to do something. "Make...Please. M-Make it s...stop!"

"Willing to sacrifice your tie to your mate to free yourself from the heat of breeding, untoff?" The demon purred teasingly as if it was scolding him, not hiding the pleasure it was taking in watching Nero fight with himself and silently plead for a source of touch.

Nero bit down on his tongue hard enough that he nearly bit through it, not allowing himself to say it no matter how much painful need was rushing through his body and clouding his mind. He had given everything to Dante. He loved him, would do anything for him. If that meant dying from this plague of lust, he would do it.

But his inner devil did not seem to think the same at the moment.

Both of his hands had made it to his belt, deftly unfastening it as fast as his shaking fingers would allow and nearly tearing the leather as he forced the small metal latch out of it. He tore the button of his jeans off in his haste before zipping the silver zipper fast enough that the friction nearly burned one of his fingers. The young man yanked down his boxers and jeans just enough to free his aching arousal, wrapping his devil bringer around it quickly and bending foreword as he stroked himself without restraint.

Moans and gasps echoed around the cavern as he lost himself in the ecstasy unwilling to let go of his body and mind, any thought of the demon behind him disappearing as he cried out and writhed from the simple touch. It was not enough after only a few hard strokes, he needed more. He could not care who or what it was from now, completely lost within the demonic heat that had trapped him in the hell of lust.

"Please! Please! F-Fuck!" Nero shouted, the blunt nails of his human hand digging into the gravel under him in a failed attempt to find purchase against the shocks of pleasure racing through him. His heart was pounding loud enough in his chest that he could barely hear his own thoughts, not that he would want to hear the screams of his demonic self craving sex.

A loud husky growl above him made him moan and cringe at the same time, knowing that the red demon above him was very willing to satisfy his demonic needs before tearing him to small pieces of gore for Dante to find littered on the cavern floor. The hot claws returned to his back, making him arch into them as the touch sent pleasure spiking through him like electricity. Nero shut his eyes, feeling pin pricks at the back of his eyes at the fact that his devil side was willing to accept having sex with this demon, someone other than Dante.

Suddenly the demon above him roared loudly, the threatening sound making Nero jump and glance behind him as his hands refused to stop stimulating his needy cock. He caught the sight of the large demon yanking out something from the crimson hide of its left shoulder, snarling loudly as it tossed the object to the floor of the nest next to the ex-order member violently. Nero's eyes widened as his lust muddled mind recognized the skull shaped hilt of the sword skull laying next to him as belonging to Rebellion.

"Get the fuck away from him!"

The feral growl in a demonic voice that Nero recognized made him look up to a small ledge a couple feet above the cavern floor near the grinding gears of the mines machinery. His breath hitched violently at the sight of his triggered mate, his devil bringer increasing the speed of the strokes on his leaking erection as he saw that his mate was there now. His inner demon purred loudly for its mate, a returning deeper purr in the back of his mind forcing him to press a cheek to the gravel and coal floor of the nest, a black smudge smearing across his right cheek as he rubbed it against the ground pretending it was his mate. The burning in his lower navel flared up at the presence of Dante, tightening and making the torment of need increase tenfold.

"Dante..." Nero purred loud enough so the older man could hear him, a thought in the back of his mind telling him that he should wait until the elder had killed the sick red demon that had dragged him into the mines before begging Dante to fuck his brains out.

Then again, his devil side did not seem to think the same as he did.


	4. Harmony of Jealousy and Ecstasy

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, Disturbing Imagery, and other things still forming in my mind.

* * *

Chapter Four: Harmony of Jealousy and Ecstasy

* * *

Dante felt relief wash over him when he caught sight of his mate in the dead center of the mines, the younger man seeming untouched besides a tint of blood in the strands of his silver hair and the long claw marks sliced into the flesh of his torso. The elder slayer had been expecting to find much worse when the smell of arousal thickened when he drew deeper into the mines twisting tunnels.

The air of the several tunnels of the mines had grown thick with his mate's seductive scent, his devil half humming for the younger man the second he had entered the mountain's coal mines but he refused to let the smell of his mate distract him. But he could not stop himself from breathing in the younger man's scent despite the determination building inside him, his inner demon lusting to ease Nero's part demon blood of its natural desire to mate. The demon let go of Nero to pull Rebellion from its shoulder as Dante felt the burning need to to close his eyes and bury himself into Nero while nuzzling against the sweet scent of the ex-order member's demonic pheromones.

He knocked himself out of his little day dream and gripped the younger hunter's sword tightly in his right hand as he watched the demon straighten from leaning over Nero's writhing form, his eyes narrowing as his devil side ignored the soft purr of his name escape from Nero's sexy lips. He would take care of his lover better than any weak demon like the tall crimson one sharing the nest with the younger slayer ever could after he taught said demon to never touch Nero again, his mind already spinning with all the possible tortures he could use on the bull-like devil.

Dante made a note to teach Nero a similar lesson later as well, knowing from the arousal tainting the thick air that Nero had given into the dark desires of his heat before he knew the elder was there. Had he been any later, the younger slayer might have even allowed the other demon to have him. Dante knew that it was not the Nero's fault but it did not stop the feral growl from leaving his throat at the mere thought, vicious and threatening as the crimson fire demon stood to its full height and moved way from the nest and the pleasantly suffering Nero.

"So you are this untoff's mate?" The demon snorted as its small orange eyes scanned over Dante from the ledge next to one of the rusted gears cranking away against the hard stone. "I was hoping for a bit more of a challenge but of course I would only get another puny half-breed."

"I'm clearly standing in front of you so think twice about calling him that again..." Dante growled low in his throat, stabbing the moaning ex-order members sword into the ground before unholstering Ebony and Ivory. "Unless you want to find out just how badly this 'puny half-breed' can kick your ass. I'll warn you, I'm still pretty pissed about not getting any from him for a week and that scent coming off him isn't helping calm me down. Things might get a little messier than I normally let them."

The large demon laughed at the comment, the lips of its muzzled face twitching and turning up into a smirk as it stared down at Dante as it did to the dead hellhound pup before it stole it from its mother. Dante frowned at the look in its eyes, knowing that the demon did not see him as a threat even in his triggered form. A nagging feeling in the back of the older devil hunter's mind told him that this was not the first time the demon had done this, the sight of the few destroyed nests and empty mating grounds telling him he was right. Even if he was a hunter, Dante could not help but sympathize with the demons that lived there, knowing that the crimson devil had taken over the nest a few days before taking Nero by the scents of other devils in heat still lingering in the air, none quite as sweet as Nero's to his sensitive nose but the thick smell of blood could have weakened their submissive pheromones.

"Nice place you got here. How many demons' mates did you have to rape and kill to get this place?" Dante snarled, his upper lip curling back to show his fangs at the thought of a truthful answer. No demon would just give up its mating grounds without a fight, just how Dante would never let go of the office for anything but Nero's life.

"Including the untoff?" The demon growled out the insult smugly despite Dante's earlier warning. Its razor like tail swung close to Nero's panting form, the tip cutting across the younger man's neck shallowly as if threatening to raise the count. "Seven."

A loud shot rang along the cavern's stone walls, the sharp tip of the fire demon's tail snapping off and landing in the gravel next to Nero's writhing body. Orange eyes narrowed as the devil looked down at its tail, snarling when it found the thick hide of its tip gone, replaced by a dull ridge that would not be able to cut through anything. It turned its head sharply back to the triggered half demon, murderous intent clear in its glowing eyes as it stared Dante down.

"Good thing you upped the count because when I'm done with you, it will be seven." Dante growled, holstering Ebony and Ivory and grabbing the Red Queen before jumping down from the small ledge a tunnel above opened into. He landed on his feet swiftly, not able to stop his eyes from drifting to Nero digging his fingers into the gravel of the nest from the pleasure of his mate being so close before meeting the demon's eyes again. "Let's make this quick."

The crimson demon roared, charging forward on all fours towards Dante as the older hunter revved the exceed system of Nero's sword, not sure how effective the gasoline along the blade would be against the fire devil but it was worth a shot. Claws sharper than the most well crafted human blades reached out for him as the demon nearly slammed into him with its heavy large form. Dante rolled out of the way quickly, gaining back the ground that had left from under his feet and bringing down Red Queen as he stood. The blade managed to cut halfway down the demon's shoulder easily before meeting bone.

The fiery demon flared its nostrils angrily from the pain, bearing its teeth before swinging its elbow out at the devil hunter. Unused to the Red Queen's design and having only used the sword twice before, Dante could not wrench the metal free from the scaly hide in time to dodge the blow and remain armed. The demon saw this, smirking as the rough scales of its elbow slammed into Dante's chest and chin, knocking him backwards hard enough to make him lose his footing and fall to the ground.

The crimson devil wasted no time on the small victory, pinning the devil slayer down with it elbow before slicing the claws of its other hand into the flesh of Dante's stomach, blood dripping onto the stone and gravel floor of the mine. It grinned malevolently, removing its elbow and using the claws stick in the flesh and leather to throw the older demon hunter into wall of the cavern, a loud grunt leaving Dante's throat as he collided roughly into the hard stone with the sickening sound of blood splattering and bone cracking. The fire demon roared with laughter as the devil hunter slid down the wall, not bothering to remove the sword loosely stuck in its upper arm as it watched Dante fall into a heap with heavy amusement.

"Filthy half-breed. Your mate might as well be an untoff with how pathetic of a mate he has." The demon chuckled lightly again, choosing to ignore the triggered hunter when he did not move right away and turn towards the still writhing young man resting in the nest of gravel and black coal.

"Guess your hard of hearing because I already told you not to fucking call him that!" Dante sat up quickly when he saw the demon turn away from him, its sights set on Nero again making a protective growl escape his throat and echo around the damp cavern.

He reached back and grabbed Ivory from its holster, nearly ripping it out as he aimed and shot the hilt of the ex-order member's sword. The blade tore through the flesh of the devil's arm it was stuck in, the crimson demon turning at the sound of the shot just in time to catch a glimpse of the last thing it would see, the sharp metal of Red Queen cleaving through its eyes. The sword clattered to the ground as the demon let out a deafening roar of pain, its clawed hands reaching up to the bleeding sockets of where its eyes had been as it stumbled backwards.

Dante unholstered Ebony with his left hand as he moved to stand on his feet, unleashing a barrage of bullets into the stumbling devil. The blind demon swung out one of its hand in an attempt to stop the bullets or hit the older slayer but it only succeeded in losing more of its balance. The devil hunter watched as the demon moved back away from him, growling violently as it finally removed its hands from its bleeding face. Dante stopped shooting suddenly, watching as the demon roared savagely and snapped its head around in several different directions as if it were attempting to determine where the devil hunter was.

The elder man smirked before shooting Ivory at the stone above the cliff at the end of the large cavern, the demon's head snapping to the sound of the bullet ricocheting off the gray and black stone before it growled thunderously and charged towards the ringing sound. The fire demon did not realize its mistake until it felt the gravely ground disappear from under its clawed feet, howling out a curse on Dante's name as it fell from the cliff side and down into the heart of the mines several miles below the cavern, no doubt slamming into the working gears of the mines equipment as it fell to its death.

Dante walked over the the edge carefully, glancing down into the abyss below only for silence to greet him after a very faint crack of bone on metal and stone. He let out a breath of relief, holstering his twin guns and wiping his hands on the red leather of his coat as his trigger finally died out and let him take back control. After a moment, he wondered where his own sword had landed as he caught sight of Nero's while wandering back to the nest Nero was panting and writhing in, nearly bursting out into laughter when he finally found it.

"Never thought I would see the day when my sword is getting more action than I am." Dante said as he held back his laughter into a small chuckle. He crawled into the dark gravel of the nest Nero was still resting in, the younger man's cheek brushing against the smooth metal of Rebellion as he panted desperately. He kneeled down behind him, wrapping an arm around Nero's waist gently and taking a deep breath of his mate's tortuously good scent, glad he could relax and take it in without worrying about the dead demon stealing his mate away from him. Curling a hand around Rebellion's handle, he carefully moved it away from his writhing mate as he leaned down to lick across a small cut on the younger hunter's cheek where he had rubbed against the blade's sharp sides a little too hard. "I got you, kid. I'll take of you now."

Nero shivered violently at what the words implied, still greatly turned on from watching his mate fight and the oppressive heat clouding the air around him. He gasped sharply as he felt a hand cover his devil bringer, slowing the rapid strokes of his erection as the older man guided him in a slightly slower pace. Nero arched up to Dante, the pleasure coursing through him tripled now that his mate was the one touching him and brushing his clothed cock against the small of his back. He moaned the elder's name softly, his eyes falling shut as he heard his inner devil purring at how it was finally going to have its mate.

Dante growled quietly as Nero brushed up against him, his eyes falling half closed as he knew a crimson tint was glowing around his irises once more. He breathed in the sweet scent of his lover again, just about to lose himself in the intoxicating aroma when the soft rustle of gravel that was not under them reached his ears. The sight of movement above them made him freeze, his free hand reaching behind him to grab and pull Ebony out of its holster.

When the blur of movement settled in front of them, Dante moved his head up sharply and aimed Ebony at the intruder. He rose a silver eyebrow at the sight of a small hellhound staring at them curiously, most likely just reaching adulthood from its size. The older devil slayer blinked at the small icy blue creature, wondering if he should pull the trigger as it was only looking at them as if it was merely surprised they were there. Another larger hellhound appeared next to it after a second, nuzzling the other with its black scales and fur before joining in staring at the two hunters. Dante broke out into laughter once he finally understood the stares from the two demons.

"Hey kid. I think we're trespassing on someone else's nest." Dante nudged his moaning mate lightly until Nero looked up, a bright red blush appearing across his cheeks when he could finally focus enough to see the two demons standing in front of them. He smiled when the younger man moved closer to him, trying to hide himself from the hellhounds as Dante continued to touch him.

The two demons sniffed the air cautiously before the larger brushed against its mate, pushing the icy hellhound away and toward another nest on the far side of the cavern. A few moments later, about a dozen other demons appeared in the nesting ground from the several tunnels leading into the cavern, settling into the nests and ignoring the two hunters completely. A brave Faust took the dark gravely nest beside them, seemingly unnerved with sharing the space with devil slayers as a pair of slightly nervous Mephistos joined it and curled into the larger demon's black mist of a cloak. Despite the demon's thick cloak, Dante could have sworn he caught a glimpse of appreciation between the tendrils of the Faust's face.

"Dante...S-Shouldn't we get out of...here?" Nero muttered softly, his face burning red from the audience gathering in the nests around them but he could not stop himself from arching into Dante and gasping from the dirty suggestions his devil side kept bringing to the forefront of his mind. He bit his bottom lip to suppress a weak moan, thrusting his hips a bit rougher into his hand as Dante picked up the pace he stroked himself. "There's a lot...of them."

"I don't think their going to attack us, kid." Dante kissed the side of Nero's neck that was bare to him before looking up at the demons again, surprised at the many different kinds of species settling into the nests around them. He could already count about seven different hellhounds with their mates, some alone as well. Even a Blitz sat in a nest at the far end of the cavern with its two mates, a male and female that looked a little younger than it. He hummed softly as he nuzzled Nero, noticing that there was no cubs or pups or any children in the nests. "That devil must have had a taste for young demons, huh? I don't see any around here and I doubt any parents would just leave them to make sure that damn demon is gone."

"Ah!" Nero tried to ignore the stinging pleasure and persistence of his lustful devil side long enough to glance over at the two hellhounds that had found them, feeling a small pang of remorse as he recognized the same mix of coloring. "I-I smell like their pup. That fu-fucking demon killed it right over me. Practically drenched me in its...ah...blood."

"Guess that's why they came over here first. They probably thought you were their pup at first." Dante hummed sadly before leaning down to nip at the junction of Nero's neck, the younger hunter unable to hold back his moan as the elder raked his teeth over the faded mate mark on the pallid skin of his neck. "I'm just going to have to deal with them watching for a bit, aren't I? You don't look like you can get back to the office without jumping me in the streets, kid. I doubt Fortuna would appreciate the sight as much as I would." Dante kissed along the moaning man's neck as he sped the pace of their hands on Nero's hard erection, growling erotically when the younger man panted louder and started bucking back against the bulge in his leather pants.

"I don't fucking care anymore, old man. J-Just fuck me. Now. You have no idea how...hot it is right now." Nero shut his eyes as he reached back to tangle his free hand into the silver strands of Dante's hair, pulling him closer as the overwhelming feeling of needing the older hunter to cum deep inside of him started to cloud his senses again. He could smell Dante all around him and the other man's experienced touch was was driving his inner devil insane with lust.

"It's only going to get hotter, Nero." Dante purred his name deeply, making the area below his navel tighten and burn already. "I'll fuck you until you can't walk when we get back to the office. I would do it here but sadly, I can't carry you all the way to the docks, half dead from sex without someone getting suspicious." The elder chuckled as Nero pulled him into a heated kiss, their tongues meeting before their lips did as their demon sides purred longingly for each other. Dante pulled away after a few moments, panting and licking his lips to taste Nero better. "Too bad I can't do it here. You know I hate waiting."

"When's the next ferry?" Nero panted hurriedly, willing to swim back to Devil May Cry if that would mean having his mate fuck him as hard as he promised. "I want this done with so I can kick your ass to the next century f-for not warning me about this."

"Sorry, kid. I was hoping to be the first demon to get to your ass when it started. Seeing you this submissive is a big turn on though."

"Don't get used to it, you fucking asshole."


	5. Music of Whimpers and Desperation

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, Disturbing Imagery, and other things still forming in my mind.

I need to stop writing when I am suppose to be sleeping. Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter Five: Music of Whimpers and Desperation

* * *

It was difficult to convince Nero to leave the nesting grounds, the combination of the younger man's heat and pheromones not only driving Nero insane but Dante as well. Still, the older man pushed it aside, not wanting to ravish his moaning and sensitive mate before they got back to the office. He tried to focus on the odd demonic instinct of getting his lover back to the office, their 'nest', but the younger devil hunter's sweet scent was starting to cloud his thoughts as his inner demon began to abandon anything other than thrusting his aching cock inside of Nero, rough and fast and as many times as he could.

Dante had already made Nero cum once, jacking him off quickly in the nest surrounded by the demons until the younger man screamed his name and painted part of the gravel and the elder's hand white. He had taken care of himself just as fast as well, thinking that it could possibly give them some time to at least get to the docks of Port Caerula. He groaned softly as they wandered the streets of Fortuna in the early morning, his pants already tight again from how close Nero was to him and just how sexy his mate smelt. Dante would have given anything for the ability to teleport back to the office just so he could fuck Nero's brains out all over Devil May Cry. Maybe they could start outside the heavy wooden doors and make their way to fucking on his desk or in the kitchen. They would end up in the bedroom last, where Dante would make sure to fuck Nero's brains out and give the little punk the hardest orgasm of his life. He could already hear Nero panting, moaning out his name and writhing against the fabric.

Wait a minute. He could actually hear them. And where did Nero go?

Dante stopped walking, raising an eyebrow as he noticed that the ex-order member was not walking hurriedly beside him anymore. Hearing another loud moan, he glanced over his shoulder to where he thought the source was, sighing when he found where the sounds he thought he was imagining were coming from.

Nero was leaning against the brick wall of the building behind them on the sidewalk, his eyes closed as his chin dipped down to meet his chest. His lips were parted gently as hot air quickly brushed past them from his mild panting, one hand gripping the red leather Dante had given him to cover himself instead of relying on the torn shreds of his navy shirt as the other ran across the renewed bulge in the front of his jeans.

Dante shook his head, a lazy smile forming on his lips as he walked up to his mate and placed a hand on the brick next to Nero's mussed silver hair, effectively blocking the sight of his lust driven partner's body from the streets. He slide his hand across the younger man's thigh, tracing the left side of his hip and coming dangerously close to the peak of the straining fabric. The older man leaned down to nip lightly at the faded teeth marks on the pale skin of the other slayer's neck claiming Nero as his, anxious to renew it but he wanted to be at the office when he finally gave into to the devious smell of the punk's pheromones and the lewd things it promised.

"Damn, Nero. Am I going to have to pull you into an alleyway again? I just took care of you not ten minutes ago." Dante breathed into the younger hunter's ear, his tone teasing as he felt a shiver run down Nero's spine from the hot air escaping his lips and hitting his sensitive skin.

"S-Shut up, old man." Nero bit his bottom lip gently at how close Dante was, his body aching for more than a teasing brush of the elder hunter's hand on his clothed body. "It's not my fault I can't...control it! I need...I need more..."

Dante tore his eyes away from the azure blue that captivated him so greatly and willingly, scanning the buildings bathed in the morning sun until he caught sight of a shady slim alleyway hidden well enough from view that no passers by would see them or what they were doing. He grabbed hold of Nero's arm gently but firmly, tugging him away from the exposed brick wall and down the sidewalk until they disappeared down the dark alley. He pushed the ex-order member against one of the buildings on the side of the small alley roughly, bringing their lips together for a deep kiss.

Dante growled softly when a moan escaped Nero's lips, sliding a leg between the younger hunter's spread ones and grinding it against the hard erection he found tenting the other man's jeans. He felt arms wrap around his neck, an animalistic need to dominate rising within him spiking dangerously when he felt the talons of Nero's devil bringer dig into the black fabric of his shirt and nick the skin of his chest underneath. He held it back as much as he could, his inner devil screaming at him to give into the natural need to fuck his mate as he pulled away from the all too sensual kiss that was rapidly clouding his mind.

"I want you back at the office. Somewhere where I know no demon will try to take you away from me, kid. If you can wait until we get there, I promise I'll fuck you hard enough that you'll forget your own name. Think you can hold on a bit longer?" Dante asked, staring into the half lidded, lustful pools of azure when they opened. He slid a hand down the younger demon slayer's exposed chest and abs until he came to the still undone metal buckle of Nero's belt and clasped the cold zipper between his fingers, pulling it down and hearing a sigh and sharp intake of air as he freed Nero's throbbing arousal into the morning air. Dante was slightly shocked when he looked up from eying the ex-order member's erection, ice blue meeting a sharp glare dulled by lust.

"Don't call me 'kid', old man." Dante smirked at the angry response before diving down to capture Nero's lips again, forcing his tongue into the younger man's mouth when he heard a low growl of pleasure escape the mouth he was ravishing. He pulled away after a moment, purring softly at the sight of a string of mixed saliva connecting their lips before pecking it away.

"That's the punk I fell for." Dante smirked, nipping at Nero's bottom lip lightly and letting himself revel in the arousing scent tainting the air around his mate for a few moments. He curled a hand around the younger man's leaking erection, drawing a gasp from slightly parted kiss bruised lips as he started running his fingers along the sensitive flesh gently, feeling Nero thrust into his hand as he teased him with the rough pads of his fingertips. "Eager, are we, kid?"

"If you haven't noticed, old man, I'm kind of dying for a good hard fuck right now. But I guess your Alzheimer's is acting up since you forgot how I was nearly ripping off my dick trying to get off back there." Nero bit his bottom lip, holding back a moan as the older hunter's hand wrapped fully around his aching cock, stroking it swiftly as he attempted to meet the thrusts of the battle worn palm sending spikes of pleasure and lust into his core. He shivered when he felt Dante's breath brush against the skin of his neck, a sharp nip below his ear electing a repressed moan from his throat as the elder licked the endogenous spot under his left ear that he abused so often when he wanted a desperate response from Nero.

"Even if I was old enough to have Alzheimer's, I wouldn't be able to forget how fucking sexy you looked writhing in that nest, Nero. Just begging to be fucked by anything willing." Dante growled lowly, his inner demon not liking the memory of how utterly submissive Nero had been under another demon, someone who was not him. "Didn't know you could be such a slut, kid."

"Shut it, old man." Nero snarled as he bared his teeth at the insult, fighting down the need to submit under the older man as Dante mirrored the expression with fanged teeth before crushing their lips together again. The ex-order member gripped the collar of Dante's black shirt, determined not to be bested in the kiss as their tongues fought with the viciousness that some of their battles held. The frantic kiss tasted like a mix of their blood as each turned to cheating, biting tongues and lips and groping one another in an attempt to gain an advantage and dominate the other in the animalistic exchange.

"Fuck." Dante muttered under his breath when they broke apart, neither winning or losing to the other as their intense gazes met, azure and sky each rimmed with crimson to the point where only a sliver of blue remained. He breathed as heavily as Nero, panting as he stared into his mate's eyes fiercely. He had breathed in the delicious scent radiating off of Nero for too long and too close, his devil side no longer willing to wait to claim the younger man. They were still in Fortuna, in the middle of the damn street even. It would be a long ferry ride and a good twenty minute drive back to the office before he could slam Nero onto his wooden desk and show the younger hunter how he was the only being in the entire human and demon world that could satisfy the lustful cravings that his young inner devil had to breed and fuck. The more he thought of it, the less convincing of an argument he could make against taking Nero right there, right now.

"Ah! Dante!" Nero cried out when the slow strokes on his throbbing arousal suddenly caught him in a fast tempo, making him bury his face into Dante's clothed chest in a weak attempt to quiet the moans escaping his mouth from being caught so off guard. His back arched instinctively when he felt teeth brush against the pulse racing with adrenaline in his neck, the spot aching for his mate to reclaim it with sharp fangs and slick tongue. He bucked heavily into the hand tunneled around his erection, groaning and purring at what his mate was doing to him and how wonderful it felt even when Dante was not fucking him into the brick behind him.

Nero gasped when he felt a slick hand run down his bare chest, tweaking a nipple as it past before it slipped around Nero's waist and underneath the crimson coat he wore. The saliva slicked fingers grazed across his lower back, forcing him to shiver at the small rivulets of pleasure despite himself. His jeans slid down his thighs slightly as Dante slipped his hand into them, groping Nero's ass before trailing down to the tight entrance just waiting for him to thrust inside of it. Nero bit his lip to hold back an embarrassing whimper that he forced to be silent as he felt a slick digit glide into him with barely any resistance, his eyes falling shut as his devil side purred loudly at the feeling of having at least some part of his mate inside of him.

Dante kissed the top of his head lightly, nuzzling the silver strands brushing against his cheek as he growled softly at the tightness of his sensitive mate. He thrust his finger slowly at first, pleasantly surprised at how eager Nero was to impale himself on it and feeling feral desire grow within him when he added a second and third finger quickly, the younger man moaning loudly and thrusting back in time against them desperately. Fuck, he could not wait to have the sexy spitfire meeting every thrust of his thick cock into that tight heat.

He licked his lips when he felt the taloned fingers tighten their grip on the black fabric of his shirt, pausing the thrusts of his fingers to adjust their position a little before slamming them roughly inside of his sexy mate. Nero's entire body tensed as he screamed the older hunter's name into the slick fabric of the black shirt, his panting and bucking increasing as Dante nailed his prostate. The elder growled possessively, stroking the leaking cock in his hand faster as he continued to ram into the spot that made his mate writhe and cry out his and only his name.

The younger man bit his lips until he tasted blood again, moaning loudly despite his attempts to quiet himself as Dante worked him closer to completion with experienced hands touching him in all the right places to make him completely lose his mind. He shut his eyes tightly, liquid fire coursing through his veins as he tried to hide the needy expressions on his face in Dante's shirt, unable to for long as the older slayer nuzzled him until he lifted his face from the fabric, their lips meeting again in a deep sensual kiss that broke down the last wall of pride he had.

One more thrust into Nero's prostate and Dante felt the muscles inside the tight heat he wanted to just slam his aching neglected erection into squeeze around his fingers. Loud whimpers escaped Nero's throat as Dante shoved his tongue down his throat, not allowing him to muffle the submissive noises pouring out of him as he came, spilling his hot seed across the front of Dante's shirt and down the hand milking every pearly drop from him.

Nero's legs collapsed under his weight after Dante had forced him to ride out every wave of pleasure numbing his mind and body, the older man withdrawing his hands to catch him and hold him close. Dante breathed in the seductive scent again, his cock twitching at the smell of sex twisting into the sweetness mixed with the deliciously weak noises that he had managed to force out of his lover. He knew that there was not a speck of blue left in his irises as he felt himself pick up his exhausted mate, pulling him onto his back and grabbing Nero's thighs with more of a caress than needed for a piggyback before he felt himself take off towards the docks as fast as his legs could carry him.

He could care less if anyone caught sight of how Nero's pants were still undone and slipping down his thighs or the white mess staining the front of his shirt, knowing that his red coat would cover Nero well enough and not really giving a damn about the stickiness along his stomach and chest. The older man growled lowly in pleasure when he found his mate had not fallen asleep like he thought he would, the teeth and tongue torturing the left side of his neck proof enough. Dante swore under his breath as he pushed himself to run faster, swearing that he would swim the fucking sea all the way back to the mainland if the damn ferry was not there yet.


End file.
